<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday Soon by cumslut69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851524">Someday Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumslut69/pseuds/cumslut69'>cumslut69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Columbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Light Petting, POV Second Person, just a little necking lmao no worries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumslut69/pseuds/cumslut69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re worried because you haven’t heard from the Lieutenant in a few days. You head down to the station to find out what you can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>columbo/reader, lieutenant columbo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were worried.</p>
<p>You knew you shouldn’t be but damn it all you were incredibly worried!</p>
<p>The last time you had spoken to him was a fast conversation over the phone- something about a break in a case. There was just one last piece missing and he had to go but he loved you and would call as soon as he could. And that had been three entire days ago!</p>
<p>Three days without a peep and you couldn’t handle it anymore. Whatever horrible case Lieutenant Columbo was on, you had to know where he was. And at the very least that he was okay.</p>
<p>
  <i>Please be okay!</i>
</p>
<p>It pulled at your heart and you held back a small sob as you stepped off the bus at the LA police station.</p>
<p>Don’t start crying, take a deep breath, you chastised yourself. It wouldn’t do any good to run in acting hysterical. So instead you swallowed down the emotions, straightened up, and stepped inside.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon Miss!”</p>
<p>An officer with a large name badge, sitting behind the desk in the front office waved and gave you a big smile. “What can I do for you today?”</p>
<p>“Ah, hello, Officer Kimble, I’m looking for the Lieutenant. Lieutenant Columbo, that is. Is he in today?”</p>
<p>The officer tapped his chin, “Columbo is it? Hmm I can’t say for sure, but whatever you need, I’m sure I could help you out.” He flashed you another toothy grin that made you wince.</p>
<p>“Well that’s certainly... considerate of you, but I do need to speak directly to the Lieutenant if you don’t mind. Or is there someone else I could speak with who would know where he is?” You glanced at the large door to the left that led to the main offices.</p>
<p>Kimble must have noticed the strain in your voice; his smile dropped off fast. “Sorry Miss, but I don’t think there is anything I can do for you.”</p>
<p>You wanted to cry.</p>
<p>“Please Officer Kimble it would be so very kind if you could help me.”</p>
<p>“Like I said Ma’am,” he threw his hands up, “nothing I can do.”</p>
<p>“Right. Of course.” You took a step back and tried to think. You weren’t leaving without some sort of answer, and if this lazy officer wouldn’t help you you would help yourself.</p>
<p>Quick as a flash, you strode over to the door and practically ran inside.</p>
<p>“Hey you're not allowed back there!”</p>
<p>You didn’t stop, and walked past the rows of desks and paperwork, scanning the large, noisy, and cramped space, and earning some sideways glances.<br/>He had to be somewhere here right? Maybe his desk was around and you could find something there. Anything that would tell you he was okay. Ugh if only this place wasn’t so messy and loud!</p>
<p>“Ma’am, I said you aren’t allowed back here!”</p>
<p>The officer finally caught up with you, but before you could start to apologize a gruff voice interjected- “Just what is going on here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Captain, this wo-"</p>
<p>“Captain!” You spoke over the officer, “I’m very glad you’re here, perhaps you could help me. I’m looking for Lieutenant Columbo, do you know where he might be?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, Columbo eh? And just who might you be?”</p>
<p>You introduced yourself, and the Captain's face lit up. “Well I’ll be. You’re the wife!”</p>
<p>Your face turned bright, “Beg pardon?”</p>
<p>“The wife! Your Colombo’s wife, yes?” He dismissed the officer, and quickly took your hand in a warm shake. “How very good to finally meet you! The Lieutenant speaks so fondly of you; just sings your praises.”</p>
<p>“Oh is that so?” You suddenly felt light headed. What in the world was the Captain talking about? Wife? Sure you’d been dating for a while, but that didn’t mean.. well, marriage had never really been brought up!</p>
<p>“Yes indeed. I’ve never seen a man look so in love then when he talks about you.” He laughed and gave your shoulder a pat. “Well, he’s on his way back now, if you wanted to wait for him in his office?”</p>
<p>“You’ve heard from him?”</p>
<p>“Just got off the phone now. He’s been working a case pretty hard the last few days. Finally cracked it- some horrible business with a lost pearl and a falling out with some folks connected to the mob. You might have heard about it on the news?”</p>
<p>You nodded faintly, too relieved to hear anything else. Then he’s okay! He’s safe!</p>
<p>The Captain led you down a small hallway and opened a plain brown door.</p>
<p>“Make yourself comfortable, I’m sure he won’t mind. I’ll let him know you're here when he arrives.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Captain.”</p>
<p>He closed the door behind him and you sank down onto a long bench against the wall, taking a hard deep breath. Thank heavens he was ok! But you didn’t understand why he hadn’t called? He was normally very good about keeping you in the loop- a habit he had developed without you even really noticing. After a while you realized he would ring at least once a day when he was on a difficult case and wouldn’t be able to come by. Mostly it was just to check in, but other times he would ramble, talking out loud trying to get his thoughts straight. You very quickly found yourself eagerly awaiting his calls, even if sometimes you didn’t have a clue to what he was saying.</p>
<p>The door knob jiggles and you shoot to your feet. The door swings open, and a messy Columbo walks in.</p>
<p>“Well what a nice surprise.” He beams at you and drops a stack of papers on his desk, then shakes himself out of his raincoat. “You didn’t have to come out all this way but, boy, it sure is nice to see you.”</p>
<p>The relief you had felt before paled to what you felt seeing him walk through the door. It was a bit too much.</p>
<p>“Oh, Frank.” The words came out as a sob, and You reach out with open arms to fall against him, wrapping around him tightly.</p>
<p>“Hey now, it’s alright.” He returns your hug, squeezing you tightly.</p>
<p>He feels so warm, so solid; the familiar spice of his aftershave mixed with the smoke of his cigar- you can’t help tearing up.</p>
<p>“Hey, now, What’s the matter? You're crying, what’s wrong? What happened?” Columbo’s voice is soft against your ear while his hand strokes your back, “Shhhhhh... it’s alright. Here, sit down with me and tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>He leads you back to the bench and sits you down, keeping one hand on your arm while the other pulls out his white handkerchief.</p>
<p>“Everything’s okay, I just... I was so worried about you. When you didn’t call for three days, I just...” You take a slow breath- he dabs at your cheeks gently with the hankie. “Oh, I’m sorry, I must look like a blathering fool.”</p>
<p>“Not at all, not at all. I’m the one who should be sorry.” His hand cups your face, “I didn’t mean to worry you; I was just so wrapped up in this case- and that’s no excuse. I should have taken the time to let you know I was okay."</p>
<p>You lean into his touch, reach up to lay your hand over his larger one.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I can’t expect you to drop everything just for me. You're working after all- I guess I wouldn’t have panicked like I did if you were out delivering mail instead of catching killers, is all.” You say with a smile and press a kiss into his palm.</p>
<p>Columbo chuckles and shakes his head, “Not much danger in that, aside from the occasional dog chase.”</p>
<p>“You’d look terribly handsome in the uniform.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” His voice is low and he grins, leaning in closer to you, his hand dropping to rest against your neck. “Think they’d let me keep the raincoat?”</p>
<p>Your breath hitches, but you don’t hesitate to meet him halfway, “Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>Another chuckle from him, the warm tickle of his breath, before he closes the distance, taking you in a soft kiss.</p>
<p>His lips move tenderly, carefully, against yours but his hands hold you tight and steady, pulling you into him. You let him bring you close and reach up to cling onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>Columbo mumbles your name, kisses you again, then kisses the corners of your lips, your jaw, then dips his head to kiss the delicate skin of your throat. His hot mouth and the scratch of his light stubble makes you gasp.</p>
<p>“Oh, t-that’s... mmm..” you hum as he continues, agonizingly gentle.</p>
<p>His hands are still chastely holding your arms; you take a deep breath and reach down, guiding one to rest on your thigh. He gives a hard squeeze and groans against your skin.</p>
<p>You want to tell him to pull up the hem of your sundress, but a hard knock at the door instantly jerks you both back to reality.<br/>Columbo jumps to his feet, wide-eyed and flushed, “Just a minute!”</p>
<p>He clears his throat and drags a hand through his hair. You straighten yourself up and lean back against the wall, legs crossed demurely with your hands on your lap.</p>
<p>“Ah, Captain.” Columbo opens the door and lets his supervisor in. “You’re here for the report, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no. The paperwork needs to be wrapped up by tomorrow if you can Lieutenant. I was just stepping out for the evening and wanted to say goodbye to you and your wife.” He reached out for another handshake, “It was good to meet you, however briefly. Hopefully the Lieutenant won’t continue to hide you away from us.”</p>
<p>“It was my pleasure and thank you for letting me wait here for my husband.” You shot a glance at Columbo, who was trying to hide behind his hand by scratching his brow.</p>
<p>“Good night Columbo, Mrs. Columbo.”</p>
<p>“Have a nice night Captain.”</p>
<p>As soon as the door was shut, you burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“So, Mr. Columbo. Care to explain yourself to your better half?”</p>
<p>He grinned at you sheepishly, his cheeks red. “Well I just... You know how I talk to you a lot- about everything really. And when it comes to the cases, you’re just really great at talking to about them. Helps me keep my head straight, keep my facts in order. You’ve been such a tremendous help.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m flattered, love, but I don’t think I really do much. You’re the one who solves everything!”</p>
<p>“Now don’t do that. You’re absolutely brilliant, don’t sell yourself short.” He waves a hand to brush off your negativity, “Anyway, sometimes I talk about you to some of the guys here. Maybe I shouldn’t boast but it’s hard not to brag about you. They sort of assumed you were my wife, and that we were married, and I just never really thought to correct them.”</p>
<p>His gaze drops and he scratches his head nervously again. “And I thought that maybe, someday, you know, it might end up being true. If you wanted to.” He clears his throat again, “Maybe I’m superstitious, but I figured it couldn’t hurt my odds.”</p>
<p>Emotion swelled inside of you. Marriage huh? To the wonderfully kind, astoundingly brilliant detective, who looked at you so earnestly, so lovingly. You wanted to laugh or to cry again. Instead, you smiled and stood, wrapped your arms around his neck and took him in another slow languid kiss.</p>
<p>“Hmmm yes, I think so. Someday soon, I should make an honest man out of you, my dear Lieutenant Columbo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wouldn’t it be cute if Columbo always just referred to his partner as wife, because he just really hopes to be married one day? haha that was my inspo anyway. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>